The DemiGods : Vampires & Their Hunters
by GreekDemiGods
Summary: About a century ago, Iverina was turned into a vampire. Now a mysterious man came to visit, it didn't end well though. Now her and her friends are on the run. But that's not the only thing she's running from, it's her past as well. Now will she come to terms with her past and the others that betrayed her? Or will she do what she's best at & run?


Author's Note : okay well this is another story of mine, i hope you like it. And reviews are welcomed.

Summary : a hundred years or so after Iverina, was turned into a vampire. A mysetious man comes to pay her a 'visit'. it didnt end well, and now her and her friends are on the run om these 'hunters'. However the hunters arent the only thing that Iverina is running from. Its her past that is threating to find her presence. Will she come to terms with him amd the others that betrayed her? Or ll .again leave thing behind, to escape the pain?

Warning : hints at male/male, very descriptive scenes, don't like don't read. Some character deaths through our the whole story.

Characters From PJatO / HoO & the God(s)

- The hunters -

Persues Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Silena, Charles Beckondorf, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Christopher Rodriguez, Will Solstice, Drew Tanaka, Clarrise La Rue, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher

- The Vampires -

Jason Grace, Octavian, Frank Zhang, Bobbie, Reyna, Jake Mason, Hazel Levesque, Dakota.

Chapter One -

I was sitting in my room that day just relishing in the days I've been on this earth. I was really sick of it, being a vampire isn't all its cracked up to be. Mostly because I didn't want to be one in the first place, I wanted to live my life, with him while I could. But he wanted me for eternity, I tried to help him change his mind, but the only reason I am what I am today,is because he was always a one minded person. Ugh ! Curse that insufferable -  
My thoughts were cutoff by a knocking sound. I looked up to see Timothy at the door.

" Yes Timothy, what is it thy wants?" I asked turning my attention towards him.

" Well my lady it is already noon, time for your tea. Wouldn't you say?" He responded in an unusual tone.

I figured he was coming down with something. However didn't he know that my tea time wasn't until two o'clock. That's when i knew something was up, I decided, that I'll let it play out.  
" Yes it is time for my tea" I said looking at him, he just stood there " well go get it !"

" Oh, ah yes I will. Be right back my lady "  
Two or three minutes He came back with one of my ceramic one of a kind tea cups. I was so irritated, I wanted to scream. And I was just about to when I realized the mark on his arm. It was a replication of the symbol of the Greek sun. It had stakes going through it at every end, such makes all of his Mark looked like it was embedded into his arm with harshful rays. But that wasn't why the mark had intrigued me, it was because I knew where it was from, because I had one of those long long ago.

" anything else my lady?" Mysterious man asked

" why yes actually " I said standing up " who are you and what have you done with the he real Timothy "

"my lady I have the faintest Idea of what you are talking about. Are you okay?" He asked sounding sincere.

That's when I walked a little bit closer to him & got in his face " now, now you little Hunter " I spit out with rage just at the word " I wanna know who sent you & why!"

He just laughed in my face " well since you asked " he said taking my hand and flipping me off guard.

I quickly regained my balance with in a millisecond and faced him. " you know what don't answer that. I can already tell by the mark on your arm that you are indeed a hunter of Apollo."

" Hmm, very observant if I do say so, however you're about to die. I highly think that should warn your friends while you can "

" I doubt that you'll be able to kill me, as I can see you aren't that equip of a hunter of Apollo " in said dodging a wooden bullet, he tried to shoot at me.

" Hmm, then you don't know Charles Beckondorf " he said making a run towards me,

I swerved his attack though and he ened up falling face first. I saw him trying to slowly get up but he looked as if he was having trouble doing so. So I stepped on his back, but I heard something I didn't expect to hear. It was a loud sounding crunch. I gasped as I saw bone. But before I could do anything to see if he was okay. I was flat on my back, with the Beckondorf dude standing over me, with a wooden stake clutched in his hand.

" did you really think that a kick to the back could really hurt a hunter like me? " he chuckled " pathetic. No wonder Apollo wanted to have you killed. "

I was so angry at that comment I wanted to small his head right then and there. However but before I could, he held forward then back, and suddenly he fell to the floor. It kind looked like he was having a stroke, then stopped moving. I was going to go overto see if he was still alive, when I heard keys jingling and a door opening. i ran to see who it was, i was just so happy to see him i ran to him & put my arms his neck.

" Ivy, missed you too, but can you at least let me take my shoes off ?" he said looking at me and putting his arms around my waist.

" Oh no. There's no time for that Jason. You have to help me move this body " i said walking hand-in-hand with him and into the living room.

" Uhm... what body ?" he asked looking around on the floor where that Charles dude was. " Ivy Is this some kind of joke? " Jason asked looking me with curiosity in his eyes.

" No, it's not a joke, but you have to go warn the others and tell them to grab as much as they can "

"Why? Ivy what's going on "

"i can't say right , all i have to say is . If we don't leave now, the hunters will kill us all. "

* * *

Author's note : I really hope you like it, And I promise that i will update Underestimated & my other stories very soon.

So Bye (\(^-^ )

- GreekDemiGods


End file.
